gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mule
$27,000 (Civilian, GTA Online) (Warstock Cache & Carry) $43,225 (Heist variant, GTA Online) (Warstock Cache & Carry) $32,500 (Heist variant, GTA Online) (Warstock Cache & Carry, after Series A Funding) |vehicle_class = Commercial |vehicle_type = Industrial/Commercial vehicle |body_style = 2-door box truck |variants = Mr. Wongs Mule Custom Triad Fish Van Spand Express |related = Benson (3D Universe) |capacity = 2 (driver and passenger, GTA IV) 6 (driver and front passenger, plus 4 rear passengers, GTA V) (Civilian) 2 (driver and front passenger, GTAO) (Armored) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Van |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- Ramp door Heist }} |wheeltype = |flags = GTA IV |modelname = mule (All games) mule2 (GTA V, Ramp door variant) mule3 (GTA Online, Heist variant) |handlingname = MULE (All games, standard model) MULE3 (GTA Online, Heist variant) |textlabelname = MULE (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) No (GTA Online, Heist & Ramp door variants) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Mule (Japanese: ミュール, Myuuru) is a box truck that appeared in every game after Grand Theft Auto III with the exception of Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Maibatsu in the HD Universe. Design With the exception of Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule can only support two occupants in the cab; the cargo hold does not normally open, but can be exposed when the door is removed - the truck will contain various items of cargo in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. In Grand Theft Auto V, the cargo hold allows at least two passengers to sit on the wheel wells. 3D Universe The Mule most closely resembles a . While all renditions have differences in the front fascia, cabin and details on the box, it largely retains the same style, a vehicle with a box on its rear section and part of it is over the cabin. The rear end has a large metallic curtain door and two large rectangle lights on the borders. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Mule is now depicted as a light box truck resembling a mid 1990 , with some styling cues from the , particularly the light arrangement. The truck's box is now simplier in design and features two doors on the rear end, as well as a grey platform with ladders on either side. The Mule comes with various company names and graffiti painted on the sides, as well as a version with no markings. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule remains the same as its previous iteration, but now allows rear passengers to stand in the back, in addition to four passengers sitting on the rear wheel wells. To sit on the rear wheel wells, both front seats must be filled. Once the front seats are filled, a player can press the enter vehicle button and they will "pop" onto one of the rear wheel wells. Pressing the shoot or buttons while seated on a wheel well will open the rear door allowing other players to stand in the back. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' A unique heist version is available in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update, dubbed "Heist Mule". It is distinguished from the civilian version by having a protective bull-bar and a metal undercarriage (barriers used to prevent other vehicles from getting stuck in-between the wheels). Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Ramp-door= |-| Heist= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Mule served as a mid-size truck a step below the Yankee, thus being smaller in size (in actuality being narrower) and lighter. As a result, the Mule fares better in speed and acceleration but still possess average-to-poor cornering. In addition, the truck's high center of gravity may also result in easier rollovers and an inability to return upright in many occasions. The small wheels on the Mule also relate to this problem. Overall, the Mule has good durability, but not as good as any other truck. However, the truck has a good top speed, and an acceptable acceleration, capable of getting to a decent speed with causing too much oversteer. The truck's brakes are its main downside, they seem to take a while to make the Mule come to a complete stop, and when it does, it usually results in a crash, or the truck taking a while to regain speed, making it a bad choice for a getaway vehicle. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The truck returns as a much more durable and acceptable vehicle, as it can now reach high speeds at a better time, and its top speed is also higher. Over steer is not as common, but can still happen, and, if steering is performed too quickly, it will result in the vehicle to tipple over, but usually does not fall onto its side, which is unusual for a vehicle of its size, but is still slow. The Mule has a 3-litre diesel engine, according to the badges and rear-wheel drive, as indicated in the handling files and in-game. The truck does not include a visible engine model, however, its sound is somewhat similar to a diesel, high revving engine with a significantly smooth engine sound. It shares the engine sound with the Benson, Police Riot and Stockade. GTA IV Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Standard The Mule remains mostly unchanged compared to its iteration in GTA IV. The suspension is much better, being stiffer due to GTA V's revamped handling physics. The stiffer suspension improves handling response, which further improves braking and acceleration rates. However, its heavy weight still causes problems regarding acceleration. Again, the truck does not include a visible engine model, and its sound is identical to its previous iteration. It is still a rear-wheel drive vehicle. ;Heist The heist version performs differently over the standard model, as it has slightly improved acceleration and top speed, but no overall change in braking or handling. The main difference between the two is ramming power, where the Heist version has similar ramming capabilities to the Insurgent, as it can ram vehicles at a high speed without losing too much speed itself, and move vehicles smaller than it with little to no wheel-spin, both something the standard Mule cannot do. Because of the side barriers, the heist Mule is less prone to pass over small vehicles stuck in between the wheels. GTA V Overview Standard= |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Mule-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Heist= |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Liveries ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Mule-GTAIII-Signs.png|The Mars Gas Corporation, Turtle Head Fishing Company, Sparki, Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products. Mule-GTA3-front.jpg|Sparki Power Fuel. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTAIII-Front-Yo-Mas.jpg|Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products. (rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Mule-Haul-GTAVC.png|Haul (rear quarter view) Mule-Marlin-Fish-Factories-GTAVC.png|Marlin Fish Factories (rear quarter view) Mule-Outta-Sight-Storage-Company-GTAVC.png|Outta Sight Storage Company (rear quarter view) Mule-R.S.L.-Bowl-GTAVC.png|R.S. & L. Bows (rear quarter view) Mule-Vice-Voice-GTAVC.png|Vice Voice (rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Mule-GTASA-Binco-front.jpg|Binco. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTASA-Semi-front.jpg|SEMI. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTASA-ToyCorner-front.jpg|Toy Corner. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTASA-ShaftedAppliances-front.jpg|Shafted Appliances. (rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Mule-GTALCS-front.jpg|Sprunk. Mule-GTALCS-ZipVariant.jpeg|Zip Mule-GTALCS-ClenchVariant.jpeg|Clench Mule-GTALCS-BoBellaVariant.jpeg|Bo-Bella Mule-GTALCS-LibertySexVariant.jpeg|Liberty Sex ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Mule-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Kronos. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Mule-GTAIV-Liveries.png|Betta Pharmaceuticals, Bean Machine Coffee, Alpha Mail Couriers, Easy Lay Carpet, Candybox, Cherenkov Vodka. Mule-GTAIV-Graffiti1.png|Graffiti tags 1. Mule-GTAIV-Graffiti2.png|Graffiti tags 2. File:Mule-GTAIV-front.png|A blank Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:CandyboxMule-GTAIV-front.png|A Candybox Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:CherenkovMule-GTAIV-front.png|A Cherenkov Vodka Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:AlphaMailMule-GTAIV-front.png|An Alpha Mail Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:TheEasyLayCarpetStoreMule-GTAIV-front.png|A The Easy Lay Carpet Store Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:BeanMachineMule-GTAIV-front.png|A Bean Machine Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:BettaMule-GTAIV-front.png|A Betta Pharmaceuticals Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Grand Theft Auto V Mule-GTAV-Liveries.png|Good Aids Pharmacy, ECola, Post OP, Deals & Dollars, Meteorite Bar, Pisswasser. Mule-GTAV-front.png|A blank Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) EColaMule-GTAV-front.png|An eCola Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) PostOPMule-GTAV-front.png|A Post OP Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) PisswasserMule-GTAV-front.png|A Pisswasser Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Deals&DollarsMule-GTAV-front.png|A Deals & Dollars Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) GoodAidsMule-GTAV-front.png|A Good Aids Pharmacy Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) MeteoriteMule-GTAV-front.png|A Meteorite Bar Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' PisswasserMule-GTAV-RSC.png|Pißwasser Mule on Rockstar Games Social Club. PostOPMule-GTAV-RSC.png|Post Op Mule on Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' HeistMule-GTAV-RSC.jpg|Heist Mule on Rockstar Games Social Club. Notice it is in fact a blank Mule, incorrectly imaged. Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Black An all black Mule appears in the missions Master Data and Truck Off in GTA Online. Mule-GTAV-AllBlack.png|The unique all black Mule used in Master Data, and Truck Off. Ramp Door A previously unused ramp-door Mule exists in the game that can be spawned. Instead of the usual rear doors, this variant uses a single ramp, omitting the grey platform. It will have the same liveries as its basic counterpart. This variant is currently used during a Supplies Steal Mission involving destroying a rival competition. Mule2-GTAV-front.png|A ramp-door Mule. (rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Import/Export - The Mule is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Robbing Uncle Sam - The Mule is the truck chosen by CJ and Ryder to carry the crates from army depot in Ocean Docks. It's explosion-proof. *Gray Imports - A Mule can be found parked outside the warehouse only in this mission. *Ran Fa Li - Some Mules are used to block the airport parking lot passages and the airport main road. *Test Drive - Parked on a sidewalk in Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Mule is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the second list. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Truck Hustle - Niko Bellic has to steal a Mule full of heroin for Phil Bell. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Heists *Two heist Mules are used during the Series A Funding heist finale where they are used to transport the drugs to the dealer. ;Air Freight Cargo *Several heist variants of the Mule appear as target vehicles to be destroyed alongside Tugs, Froggers and crates in a Air Freight Cargo Steal Mission involving the LF-22 Starling. ;Supplies *The regular mule spawns around the map as a target truck to be destroyed during a Supplies Steal Mission involving destroying 4 target trucks. *The ramp door variant of the Mule appears in another Steal Mission involving destroying a rival competition. It cannot be entered as it must be destroyed. *Several heist variants are seen during another Steal Mission involving finding a hidden crate in a search area, of which is occupied by another rival competition. They can be stolen and used after the mission. ;Casino Work *Appears in Damage Control. Having taken the truck for a "test drive" while drunk, the protagonist needs to return it to the Casino. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Garage 7 in Portland Harbor, Portland. *Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland. *Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Spawns in Viceport, Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Driving at all industrial places around the state: Ocean Docks, Willowfield and around Los Santos Airport, Los Santos; Fallen Tree and Easter Bay Chemicals, Flint County; Easter Basin and Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro; Fort Carson, Octane Springs and around Hunter Quarry, Bone County; LVA Freight Depot and Spinybed, Las Venturas. *Two parked in front of a building in Dillimore, Red County (Not available on PC). *Appears in Downtown during the mission Test Drive as an obstacle that the player must avoid during the chase. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland, Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Opposite Umberto Robina's house in Little Havana. *Commonly seen driving around in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Located near a terminal on the tarmac at Francis International Airport, Dukes. *In the driveway of a run-down house on Aspdin Drive, Berchem, Alderney. *In Fulcrum Avenue, Tudor, Alderney. *In Hardtack Avenue, Acter, Alderney. *It can be seen driving in Industrial. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Mule is particularly common around the urban industrial estates of Davis and Strawberry, as well as a common dock, highway and city traffic vehicle. *Parked outside Foreign & Domestic in Strawberry, Los Santos. *Parked beside JJ's Forklift Repair in Strawberry, Los Santos. *Parked behind Franklin's garage on Grove Street in Davis, Los Santos. *Parked in the parking area of the Davis Mega Mall in Davis, Los Santos. *Parked at a loading bay at the GoPostal building in Vinewood. Oddly, it can still spawn in a Post Op livery. *Up to two parked outside Carson Self Storage in Davis, Los Santos. *Up to six parked around Rimm Paint in Strawberry, Los Santos. *Up to eight parked in the Strawberry Plaza in Strawberry, Los Santos: **Up to three in the main parking lot. **Up to three at the loading bay entrances at the rear of the complex. **Up to two parked at Suds Law Laundromat's service entrance. *Seen driving around the Port of Los Santos. *Like most commercial and industrial vehicles, it is commonly seen on the highways throughout the state. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Standard Mule *Can be bought in GTA Online from the Warstock Cache & Carry website for $27,000, available through Pegasus Lifestyle Management. *Also spawns normally all around the map. *A Mule is used to transport champagne during a random Nightclub promotion. **Upon delivery, said Mule will be seen in the Nightclub’s service enterance. ;Heist Mule *The heist Mule can be purchased from the same website after completing the Series A Funding Heist. It costs $32,000. It will only spawn in plain white, lacking a livery. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $43,225. Trivia General *By default, the Mule plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA:SA: K Rose. **GTA IV: Vladivostok FM. **GTA V: East Los FM. *The name Mule is a reference to "drug mule", the term for someone that smuggles drugs for someone else. This is strengthened by the ''GTA V Warstock Cache and Carry description of the Mule. **Its name can also refer to the animal of the same name, referencing its purpose as a cargo truck. *The Grand Theft Auto III rendition of the Mule also appears in Manhunt 2. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Due to its height, the Mule in GTA IV cannot be sold at Stevie's garage, as it will not fit inside. *The Mule seen in first trailer seems to have a black line of text or graffiti in the front. It is not seen in the final version of the game. *As seen in an early screenshots, the doors of the cargo area of the Mule looked different. The original beta doors can be found on the Mule of Max Payne 3 with some minor differences like the handle and less details. *The mule has Four Wheel Rotation System badges, suggesting the mule uses their Differential devices or transmission system. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Mule's jacking animation cannot be interrupted by any input. So, when a hostile pedestrian tries to pull the player out to start fighting, they will instead enter the Mule and drive off. *In GTA V, Mules from a distance will appear to have bright white wheels, this is most likely a texture glitch. This is most effective at night. **Due to increased render distances, this is fixed in the enhanced version of the game (PS4/XB1/PC). *In GTA Online, if a player stands on the front end of the cargo-hold's roof while another player drives, the truck may randomly "wheelie", causing the player to fall off. See Also *Luton - A beta model from GTA III based on a Ford Transit. Navigation }}de:Mule es:Mule fi:Mule fr:Mule pl:Mule ru:Mule Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Commercial Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online